Silver lining
by radingsouls4u
Summary: Harry, Ron and hermione have started their 7th and last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Un known to any one but hermione herself, and a few of the teaching staff. its Hermiones 20th birthday! because of the years which she had used the
1. Welcome home

Disclaimer:All the charatures areJ.K Rowlings i own nothtin!

"Cloud and eclipse stain both moon and sun"

Chapter 1: Welcome home

"Honestly Hermione do you have to start studying on the train, we havent even started 7th year not even to mention we arnt even at Hogwarts yet. Geez you'd think you were trying to make the rest of us look bad or something." Ron said to her as he , Harry , Ginny , Luna and Neville enterd the compartmant she had been keeping for them. As Harry sat across from Hermione heread the cover of the book she was reading."Hermione seriously I know Higher Potions is going to be hard and Snape wont be cutting us any slack but i dout you need this much of a head start."

Eventualy Hermione looked up from her chapter. She was quiet annouyed that they kept nagging her about reading. "Look its my choice if i ant to read and besides its not liek this is my first time goin over this book."

The whole compartment just stared at her in awe "Well its not." she said giving a slight blush as she continued to read on. Though her thoughts on the blood leach potion was shortly cut as the compartent door slid open and an unforgetable voice spoke. "Hello everyone, mind if i join you's?"

"Lupin" everyone chorused

"What are you doin here? Are you takin the DADA job?Oh you have to!"They all said eagerly.

Remus just laughted at the enthusiastic group. Even hermione had put down her book to greet him.

"Well I guess it wouldnt be a surprise if you took the job i mean you were and are the best DADA teacher we've ever had" said Hermione once the group had quietened down a bit. "We all love having you there ... well i guess the Slytherins will be thrilled with your return" she finnished off sarcasticly.

Remus only gave a small chuckle and said " Oh yes, i supose that would put a damper on their school year now wouldnt it. But the head master has asured me that no one is going to complain and said , as you put t so very kindly Hermione, that I was the best choice for the job , (Hemione blushed at his complament) "

Hermione moved over from her window seat to let Remus sit down, she knew form their last train ride together that he liked to sleep through it. He did look rather weiry she noted.

He took her invitation to sit next to the window. He didnt feel rather tired at the moment. Poppy had given him a generious supply of strength potion so he could take it at the times around and after the full moon. And he wanted to catch up with is new found family. He had grown extremly attatched to the "golden Trio" as Snape put it . As the train rolled off and began its way towards Hogwarts Remus listened to all the People around him talking about last years experiances at the school. Voldemlord had been eerily quiet over the past year only now and then he had been sent on a few missions to were a few death eater had been trying to steal a few magical items or round up more suport. Only in one occasion was he sent on a specific mission for Albus to ask a collection of werewolfs , vampires and veelas to join themin their fight. He got into a pickle with some of the veelas and vampire but on the curious note the werewolfs seemed more than willing to help out. Though as he rememberd the way Snape and most other "purebloods" looks towards him he wasnt the least bit concernd that they had been aproached by Voldemlord nor any Death Eater.

When the trolly lady came round they nearly emptied her out. Harry was famished and decided to buy so much so he could share it with everyone as well instead of makin himself look like a total muncher.

Remus wasnt very hungery and wasnt going to take anything off of harry but before he could protest hermione stuffed a hand full of fairy cakes in his mouth and told him " Honestly you look as though you needed that, teacher or not your still my friend and im not going to let you reject this food , i mean look at Harry if he keeps eating like this he'll be to fat to dodge any attacks, seriously." Harry gave her a scolding look at her comment but he couldnt hold it against her , he was a muncher , and laughed it off with the rest of the group.

Remus had mangaed to chew the fary cakes that hermione had stuff in and swallow them, sith some difficulty without them spilling all over the floor.

As the last of the food and juice was finnished they felt the train slowing down as they reached the Hogsmead station.

"Well i guess i'll see you all later at dinner"Remus said to the group with a smile and with that apparated to the gates of Hogwarts "Welcome Home "he thought to himself and made his way up towards the Castle.

* * *

After Remus had left the trio , luna , ginny and neville found themself infront of Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" said harry tryin to hug the huge man.

"Oh Hi ya 'Arry didn't see ye 'ere. Hi ya Ron, 'Ermione" He looked really tired and got concerned looks off of all three of his friends.

"Hagrid whats wrong?" hermione started.She held a curious look in her eye when Hagrid looked at her.

"Nuthin, just gotta get these first year up ter the Castle." he said brushin off their inquiring looks as he made his way other to a group of lost looking first years calling "First years over here!" over the noise from the station.

"Wonder whats up with Hagrid" Ron said as they made their way other to the Carrages. As they got into their choosen carrage they were joined by Ginny. "You dont supose that his brother got tooken away do you? i mean he had a hard time keeping him under raps for the last two years!"

They all pondered for a moment as the carrages start to move up the road. "No i dout its that Ron , he looked more tired than upset." hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah Dumbledores probably just asked him on a few missions or something."Ginny said as they all agreed.

"Oh gawd i could really do with the feast just now im starving!" said ron as he rubbed his stomach trying to get it to stop rummbling.

"Oh honestly Ronald do you ever think of anything but food!" hemiones voice turned sour and was giving him a displeasing look.

Ron was about to retort untill the carrages came to a holt. "AT LAST!" he said opening the doors and racing towards the castle doors. Harry , Hermione and Ginny just gave an exausted look at each other and hurryed to catch up with him.

At the doors they were welcomed by Professor Minerva McGonagall as she beconed them into the great Hall to be seated and ready for the First years coming in to be sorted.

As they walked into the hall they were met by neville and luna and took a seat near the front of the Staf table. As they sat down they looked up to see were lupin was and as fate would have it he was seated between Professor Severus Snape and and enpty seat that they prosumed to be McGonagalls After the sorting. They managed to catch Remus eye and gave him a reasuring smile. Sitting next to the schools most hated and feared teacher could not be pleasent, especial if they held a grudge against you.

When the sorting had finnished and all the first years had been introduced into their houses, Albus Dumbledore stood to make his speech. He was just as they rememberd him. he never seemed to change. his twinkling blue eyes peering at his students over his half moon specticals. His ling grey hair and beard, his kind smile and his one of hin favoured choosen vibrant coloured robes. This one was bright forget-me-not-blue just like Lockhart use to wear.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! and a warm Welcome to our new comers. Before we dig into our feast i would like to introduce to you who do not know our new DADA professor already, Professor R.J Lupin." There was an immediate out burst from all the tables , all except the Slytherins ofcourse, cheering for Remus return. As the hall quietened down Albus continued " A note to all who are new here. The Forbidden forest is off limits to all pupils. Classes will be starting tomorrow as usual and a notice will be posted in all house commen rooms indecating when the next Hogsmead visits will be for the 3rd years and up and also the dueling club will be re opening to all who are interested in partisipating. Oh i almost forgot Minerva would you do the honers?" he sat down as McGonagall stood and cleard her throat.

"Over the Summer holidays we had not picked out who would be Head boy and girl for this year. Congradulations Miss Granger and Mr Malfroy." The whole Hall Was oozing with applause and Congratualtions even from the teachers.Harry was quiet taken back that they had chosen Malfroy and not him but he was too busy feeling proud for Hermione as she was sinking down against him, her face almost scarlet for embarrassment.

Albus' words boomed over the applauses and cheers that they could just make out "Lets eat!" and with thats the gold platers and goblets were full of lushes food and juice. Everyone dug in and started to chat to their neibhours about how their Holidays had been , Birthdays, theirs purcheses and gossip.

"Wow Mione Congrats!"Ron said whilst filling his plate with a large helping of everything." I always knew you'd make head Girl. Malfroy was a shock right enough! I thought Harry would have been first pick , sorry about that 'Arry"

"Hu? Na its cool, Dumbledore always has his reasons for this stuff. Im just glad that Hermione was Picked" Harry said before taking a gulp of pumkin juice to wash down the pastry he'd just rushed almost causeing him to choke.

* * *

After everyone was full Albus excused everyone to their dorms "Miss Granger, Mr Malfroy please wait behind." he called dover the chatter of leaving students.

Hermione made her way up to the staff table. Most of the teachers were gone except Remus , Snape , McGonagall and ofcourse Dumbledore.

"Congratulations again Draco and Hermione" he said beaming at them both." As you probably figured by now you both will have separate dorms. You will be able to find them next to the Library to your delite Miss Granger" As her face lite up almost immediatly."You will both be sharing a commen room and you must not give out your passwords to any one is that understood?" At both of their nods he continued" Good. You will receive a notice on your board in the comment room in the morning about your duties. there shouldnt be to much because of the upcoming NEWTS but if it gets to much for you to handle i can give the task to one of the 6th year prefects as they do not have any exams this year. Oh and Miss Granger Minerva would like a word with you just now if you'd please." he dissmissed Draco and Professor McGonagall beconed Hermione into the room just off the right side of the staff table.

When Hermione entered McGonagall Closed the door behind her."Miss Granger because of the amant of classes which you look over your 3rd year and 6th year i do believe you should be infact 19. As it is because no one was to know of the time turner issued to you i believe because you are now of legal age you would want to learn Certain skill? Am i correct?"

"How did she know i wanted to become and animagus?" She thought to herself but she couldnt hold her tounge and just nod instead she replyed "How did you know i wanted to learn to become an Animagus?"

"Miss Granger I am your head of house and more to the point hermione you happen to be one of my favourite students. I look apon you as being from my own family as i do with most of the staff and Mr Weasley and Potter."

It was very unerving to hear McGonagall talk like that. But Hermione knew what she meant. Hogwarts was home to many. And alot of the teachers and pupils ( mostly Order members and thoughs who knew of them) had grown attached to one another and looked to each other as an extended family.she couldnt help but smile as McGonagall opened up to her and to her surprise still McGonagal returned her smile.

"Now because no one was to knw about the time turner, and to everyone else you are 17 going on 18 just now. I will give you leasons after dinner in my office on friday evenings. Do not tell anyone else. as i would hate to cancle the leasons because of it, am i clear hermione?"

Hermione was Beaming at her head of house with utter delight! She was going to become an Animagus!

"Yes! oh Thank you Professor! " She said almost jumping with joy.

"Not even to Mr Potter and Mr Weasley" McGonagall said sternly "Not even to young Ginny"

McGonagall knew thats Ginny and Hermione had become very close friends but she didnt want the chance of Ginny telling Harry or Ron. She knew them too well to not try to get leasons aswell.

"Yes Professor McGonagall"she said, her smile still hadden't faltered.

"Good now your excused. Professor Lupin will escort you to your Dorm and tell you the password . Goodnight Miss Granger" And in a few short steps she was out the door leaving Hermione to follow Remus.

When Hermione practicaly came skipping out of the room she bumped into Remus , almost sending them both to the floor had the not caught hold of her and steadied both of them.

"Woah! You seem happy. Any thing you can share?" Remus said smiling suspisiously at the girl he was holding to stop her bouncing about.

She stared up at him and just beamed even more "Nope you'll all just have to wait and see "


	2. Little Secrets

Silver Lining

Chapter2 - Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything!

_"..I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl.  
Take a good looks at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?_

I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!..."

Gwen Stefani - Just a girl

That night after Remus had shown Hermione which Portrait was her door and her password _" Just remember its the picture of the Lion and the lamb and your password is 'devilsroot', i dont have the foggest idea but Snape was smirking as the told me i guess its some kind of sick joke of his. Honestly the Picture and the Password just dont go... oh wait i guess thats a good thing (Remus was blushing slightly now)... hem ok well goodnight hermione see you in the morning" he gave a slight bow and turned on his heels and continued down the corridor to his own chambers," Goodnight Remus" she called back as she entered the portrait hole to her new commen room._ The commen room was just like the griffindors though it was coloured in neutral tones _"Probably because of the Slytherin Griffindor clash" _she mused to herself . There was a large beige leather sofa infront of a rather ridiculus sized fire place as it took up most of the wall itself, "_for floo travel I persume_" she ponderd. the wall were of course all dark grey stone, the flooring was cherrywood with a large cream rug ontop to give a more homey appeal to it. As she looked around more she found a good sized table with 2 matching seats on either side with beige leather cusioning the back. To the right of the table was a small bookshelf which dissapionted Hermione but as the thought came back to her , she'd have the librairy to visit right next door to her, she perked up and made her way up black and red spiral stair case that she persumed were to led her to her rooms. She thought correct as she enterd a Huge circular Bed room! It was coloured deep blood red and a rich cream. the carpet was cream whilest the walls were red. inthe middle of the room stood a gorgious four poster double bed! draped in lushed red curtins and silk sheets. around the walls were a vanity unit, a wardrobe , a chest of drawers , a full length mirror and her trunk and cat crookshanks sat at the end of her bed.

After she took in the sight of her room she imigiantly ran and jumping onto her bed giving crookshanks a nastly scare as he hissed at his owner and ran out the door growling.

"Merlin im so going to like it here! To bad about classes in the morning..ugh soooo comfy-" As she was burying herself in the lushes covers she was interupted when some one coughed in her door way. When she looked up over towards the door Draco stood there smirking his well known Malfroy smirk , oh how much she would pay just to hit him again.With a sigh she lifted her self up off her bed and walked promptly over to were Draco was standing "Can i Help you?" she asked patiently. She didnt like draco but he hadn't done anything to her just now to provok her either.

"Did i hear right? were you seriously thinking about not going to classes in the morning. You little miss know-it-all?" He said with a smug expression plasterd on his face. He thought he could either get her into trouble or just annoy the hell out of her.

"Honestly Draco i was being sarcastic. You could do with learning to pick that up in future before you go off Eavesdropping into other peoples converstaions and go confronting them about it" her voice turned from being casualy polite to slightly annouyed and embarrassed _" Oh Great hes going to think ive gone raving mad! Talking to yourself hermione wonderful! god there i go again! ARGH! sigh well ateast it isnt out loud now , is it?"_

"Whatever Granger I thought I should let you know the noticed boards got our dutys up now.-" He said as he leaned against the doorframe. _"Is Draco trying to be nice? Merlin what happened to him over the holidays oviously something good i supose... either that or he's just too tired to be mean... na." _Hermione was tryin not to smile in Dracos presence just incase he thought she had some feeling for him because with draco ego and big head to boot he'd probably think that if she was being nice to him even for one second for one minute , that shes be proposing any day now.She couldnt hold the smile and it slipped just as Draco was finnishing what he was saying ans stared at her.

"Seriously Granger its not like im tryin to be your friend here, i just dont want to get the blame for not telling you. I AM head boy after all " and he finnished off with a rather content smirk and strutted out the door way and down the stairs.

After Malfroys little visit Hermione was on her new bed fast asleep with a book she had picked out form her own little bookshelf under her nightstand, titled '_ Hairy Snout , Human Heart '- _Author anonymous.

The next day hermione was late for breakfast. she had trouble finding her bathroom as it was concealed through her wardrobe.

She took a seat next to Harry and started to pick some toast but for some reason felt more in the mood for some croissents. she hadn't been to france with her family this year because she had told her parents she would be staying at grimaulders place. She didnt want to tell them that if she came home they'd be indanger. She didnt feel like making them worry, they had anough to take care of. So picking up a croissant , she was about to take a drink of her pumpkin juice until her eyes met that of Luna Lovegood staring across from her.

"Hullo Hermione, Lovely Morning isnt it?" Luna said it with out even blinking. "It was a normal sentence! Luna can actualy have a normal conversation. wow miracles do happen." Luna had started hanging around with Ginny and the trio more after the insident at the minisry. She had been annouying hermione so much over the past year with her noncence about nargles and non existant creatures that she had just learned to drum her out either that or she escaped to her prefect rooms.

"Yes i suppose it is" said a slightly befuddled Hermione.

She looked to Harry to see if he had heard Luna actualy talk normal and when she did she saw he had the biggest Grin on his face she had ever seen ever since Sirius died. She raised a questioning eyebrow to him as he just looked over to some were as if to indecate why he was grining madly. Hermione nearly let her mouth drop when she saw Extremly embarrassed Ron holding hand with Luna Love good. "oh" she muttered before she quickly looked away. the croissant on her plate seemed to be really interesting. like a work of art , not food.

"So Ron you got something to get off your chest?" Harry burst out.

Rons head seemed to be in the clouds he didnt really catch what harry had said. "What oh yeah im glad to be back to.."

Harry and Hermione just looked to each other before bursting out laughing it was too funny to watch Ron like this.

"Honestly you two what are you laughing about? I mean harrys been grinning like a chesture cat for the past half hour and now you burst out laughing. what gives?" Ron got slightly flusterd at his friends rection they just seemed to be grinning at him. It didnt take long after that for him to figure out why. He didnt notice he was holding Lunas hand in plain sight of them, he'd been to dazed about having a girlfriend he totaly forgot they didnt know."oh right ... em sorry guys i meant to tell you... well ... yea see me and Luna are going out " Now his face matched the colour his flaiming red hair.

"Yea Ron we kind of figured as much." Harry said tryin to stiffle a few laughs.

"So how long have you both been going out? I mean we did just get back."Hermione said after calming down a bit herself.

Ron just looked to Luna who seemed to being back to her old dazed self until she turned and looked straight at Ron , He seemed to be bringing out her sane side." we started going out just at the end of last year. We've been owling each other now and then other the summer."

"Ah that pretty much sums up all thoughs letter youve been writing , I knew you wernt doing your homework."Harry said sarcasticly ."Honestly Ron you could have told me , Im hurt"

Ron just replyed with a slightly dazed expression a "thats nice Hermione" before turning to stare at his girlfriend somemore.

After double Advanced Transfiguration Harry and Hermione made there way to their DADA class. They were really looking forward to Remus teaching again.

Out of the blue in the corridor to DADA "So.. Harry... are you going out ith Ginny yet?"

Harry seemed speachless as he just stared at Hermione in wonder. He knew her and Ginny talked about he'd asked Ginny not to tell any of them just yet."How'd... have you been talking to Ginny?"

Hermione just stoped in her tracks"Harry i was only asking... So you ARE going out? Oh thats wonderful Harry! You know I didnt try to ask her but she wouldnt tell me can you believe it?"

_"Yes" _he thought bitterly. "Hermione... em .. please dont tell Ron yet i mean it IS his little sister. I dont really know how he'll take it."

They started walking to class again when hermione turned to Harry just out side Remus' Classroom. "look Harry if Ron is really your friend he'll accept it i mean he cant really do anything can he? He isnt the boss of you and Ginny ... Plus I dont think you'd get him angry when hes with Luna he'd probaly just shrug it off and think you said 'Ron one lump or two?'

Both were laughing as they made their way into the classroom where they were greeted by a kind smile from remus.

"Afternoon Professor" they Chorused

"Afternoon Hermione, Harry. Mind if i ask what you'r laughing at?" He said ashe aprotched the two at their workstation.

They both looked at each other and Harry gave his nod of approval.

"Well you see.-"Harry started

"Harrys going out with Ginny and doesnt know what to say to Ron but If you ask me What Ron thinks doesnt count in this matter... thats if he even thinks at all any more " She finnished off tryin not to laugh again.

"Oh has Ron done something to upset you Hermione?" Remus looked at her with slight concern shown on this face.

"Oh no! Ron hasnt done anything. Hes a little bit on ... cloud nine at the moment with Luna Lovegood. Seems he can make her have a decant conversation or be sane for atleast a few moments whilst Rons in a world of his own. Seems im the only Single and sane person going to be left standing in our little circle." She grined broadly though she felt slightly left out now that she thought about it. She'd never Kissed a boy and had never had a boyfriend girlfriend relationship either. Now Ron and harry both had girlfriends and she knew they'd both be too busy now to hang about with her. Hopefuly for once she was going to be wrong.

"Ah i see. Well sorry about that but i havent had much experiance in the love/ relationship system-"

Remus was cut off by a menicingly silking voice drawling from the door way"And i should think so. You being a werewolf and all"

It was Snape. He still looked the same. Greasy black shoulder length hair, his blood less colour skin _"if you could call it that , its say leather by now"_ his large hooked nose and his deep intense dark eyes glaring at Remus in what apeared to be dissgust.

Hermione saw Remus' expression fall and him blush from embarrassment at Snapes comment. _"Evil Bas-"_

"Im sorry Professor i didnt realise you had any sucsses in that department either, you being an arrogan-" but before she could finnish Remus steped infront of her and gave a slight bow to Snape.

"Sorry Severus did you want something or just came round for a chat before my class starts though i doubt i have the time."

You would think Snape had x-ray vison the way he was glaring cruely through Remus to Hermione.

"Your Potion:" and with out taking his glare away from Hermione he trust a vile at Remus , Turned on his heels and stalked out the door.

"Hermione thats was very dangerious and bold please i dont want you getting into trouble on my behalf. " Remus stared at her. _"This is hermione! and she was about to break a rule and insult snape. He deserved it but ...IT WAS SNAPE!"_ he was thinking franticly to himself.

Harry was staring at her in awe "hermione... how... why... snape!"

"Seriously hes just a person like everyone else... sure he's an evil..sigh ... sorry i just lost my temper. He has no right to talk to you like that Remus, your a better man than him any day any time and universe"

Remus was blushing at her complament " Herimone... why thank you but i hardly - " He got cut off as more Pupils started to enter "sorry you's better take a seat." he said as he turned to greet his students for their first leason back.

Just after They sat down Ron joined them at the front of the class. Hermione nudged Harry to try to get him to tell Ron about him and Ginny.

Harry gave up after a whole hour of Hermione elbowing him he decided enough was enough.

"Ron... em can i tell you something and promise you wont get mad?" Harry said with slight worry in his voice. He didnt know how Ron would react.

"Yeah sure thing Harry, What?"He seemed to have picke dup on the worry in Harrys voice thinking something must have happend or was about to.

"Well... you see... Me-and-Ginny-are-going-out"


	3. Not little any more

Silver Lining

chapter 3 - not little any more

disclaimer - I still dont own Harry potter nor any other J.K Rowling Charature there all hers

_**"...She's not the little girl I once  
She's not the little girl I once knew. **_

How could I ever have known that  
She'd be what she is today..."

Beach Boys - The little girl I once knew

The Whole of the new week back went as smoothly as possible. Well apart from Potions class. It turns out Snape was in a really bad mood when the 7th years had him last on firday afternoon because of the 1st year Hufflepuffs and the cheery charm they had tryed to place on him.

reply of friday afternoon in Advanced potions

"Today you are working on the blood leach potion."Snape said as he stocked into the Dungeon with a bustle of black robes flying behind him. The way he said it made sent a shiver up the 7th years spines as he came past them. It was an eerie sort of tone but when you've been at Hogwarts long enough you know that thats the time when you really dont want to get on Snapes bad side.

"Work , NOW" he said and he flicked his wand toward the board at the front telling the class the ingrediants they would need.

"God you would think the cheery charm would have held on till the end of the day" Ron whispered to Harry and hermione whilst reaching for the jar of toads guts.

"You think anything cheery wants to stay around him? You got to be joking." Harry whispered as best he could whisted the attempted not to breath in the vapour emiting for his cauldren.

"Silence, or do I need to subtract more griffindor house points. Im sure you three are working up a record here... on second thoughts I think I will take off points... 5 Points from Griffindor."

"But Professor we didnt do anything, Ronald was simply asking for the wartlock spice as it was out of his reach" Hermione growled at Snape. Unfortunatly even though the dungeons were dark they wernt dark enough.

"Im surprised Ms Granger, looking out for Mr Potter and Weasley, isnt it usualy Longbottom you help in this class. 5 points EACH from Griffindor. It seems your new attitude this year is getting you no were perhaps the old little-miss-know-it-all suited you perfectly."

All the pupils were thrilled as the bell went to signel the end of the day."At last the weekend!" Harry and Ron Chorused together as they practicaly came skipping and jumping out of the Dungeons.

After they had calmed down they headed towards the Griffindor comment room. Along the way a new topic was brought up other than Harry and Ron ramble on about quiditch.

"Hermione why was Snape on your case today? And why was he talking about something about that you've got a new attitude? The slimy git seemed to have it in for you and you didnt really do anything!"

Harry was grinning broadly at hermione , he knew why Snape was in a bad mood with her, he was there when she was about to have a go at him for insulting Lupin on monday.

When Hermione saw Harrys expression she replyed by sighing and sticking out her tounge at him .

"He's only annouyed because I was about to insult him for insulting Lupin on monday. Though Lupin stopped me before Snape could hex me and give me a years worth of detension. Though from the way Snape was acting today I wish Lupin didnt stop me." when she had finnished Ron was staring at her in awe just like Harry had that day except now Harry was trying to contain fits of laughter that was threating to come out.

As Ron and Harry Stepped in to the portrait hole Ron turned to Hermione again "Hermione ... since when have you ever tryed or thought about being cheeky to a teacher let alone insulting them ... even Snape!"

"Oh forgoodness sake Ron! hes just a humanbeing its not like he ... oh forget it see you's down for dinner."

"Alright see ya 'Mione" as he turned round and joined Harry for a before dinner chess match to pass the time.

When Hermione was making her way round to her head girl dorm she was muttering to her self about how people need to realise that teachers and just people and something about Snape and a dental appointment with her Parents. She wasnt looking were she as going when THUD! "OW!"

She was lying on her back on the stone floor just out side the librairy. As she sat up a streak of pain shot up through her backside. She winced as she moved. Across for her was Remus rubbing his ass and his chest.

"Oh my... im so sorry Professor!" Hermione started stand only to fall back down again, seems the run in took a little more out of her, as she fell again on her ass with a "ooff!"

"Hermione are you alright?" Seems Remus was able to stand no problem and was not towering over her holding his hands out to help her to her feet. She greatfully took it and he pulled her up. Another shoot of pain ran through her backside as she rubbed it to try to ease it. "ow... yes im alright though my-" she stopped abruptly realising. "_Hermione this is one of your professor, your rubbing your ass infront of him! and you were about to say it! whats he going to go kiss it better? Oh gods no..."_. She looked up at Remus blushing. He was just staring at her with concern writen over his face, it was slightly un nerving but she continued with a different complaint it was clear to him that she had hurt herself. "Sorry I... just hurt my back when I fell. How about you ? Im so so sorry I didnt look were I was going-"

"Hermione its fine really. It was my fault I was rushing to much. Infact now that I remember properly I was looking for you."

"Me? whys that Professor?" She was slightly worryed, Remus had never had to look for her before, unless it was something important.

He smiled at her when she said 'Professor' and lifted his hands ias though in protest ." Ha ha , please Hermione we're friends you shouldnt need to call me Professor outside of classes. Its Remus remember."

"oh, sorry Pro - I mean Remus." Taking away the formal barrier only increased Hermiones worry. "So why were you looking for me?"

They started to walk towards the Head boy and girls potrait.

"Ah sorry" He rummaged in his robes for a while until he pulled out a well worn leather bound book and handed it to her. "Here you forgot this in you'r last class... though I dont understand why you like this so much."

She took the book , looked at the title in silver writing ' _Hairy Snout , Human Heart _' and lifted a questioning eyebrow to him " How did you know that I like this book so much?"

He gave a small heartly chuckle " I only asumed because of its worn condition. Its the sign of a well loved book. May I ask why do you like it so much?"

"Well I dont really have any reason . Its strange I dont know how to explain it I just find the book interesting. Each time I read it I get different thoughts about it. I do wish more people would read it . Then may be they wouldnt be so damn cruel. Sorry ." she adverted her eyes to the floor. Remus seemed to be staring at her_." I do wish more people were like Hermione . She's such a bright young woman. Extremly intellegant, Pretty, and she doesnt give a damn about my condition. Im greatful to her for keeping my secret in her 3rd year. I dont know why but I can see where shes coming from. I didnt know any one liked that damn book though... wait since when did I start thinking of her as a young woman?" _There was an awkward silence neither spoke for a few minutes.

"So" He stared and looked at his watch. "Oh my , its dinner time , it seems we've been talkin for a while. Would you like me to wait for you so you can drop your things off and i'll walk with you down to the hall for dinner?"

"Oh... Thank you. sorry i'll just be a minute...'devilsroot'.. be right back." and with that she ran up to her dorm dumped her things, had a quick look in the mirror , fixed her hair out a bit and ran back down to Remus. On her way through the commen room she noticed a letter sititng on the table addressed to her. She lifted it and headed out the portrait hole.

"Already?" Remus said standing up from against the wall. "Whats that?" he said indecating the letter in her hand.

"Oh this ... I dont really know what it is . It was on the comment room table when I went in."She said staring at the letter.

"Hm" Remus was peering over the top of Hermione to look at the hand writing "I do believe its from Professor McGonagall. It looks like her hand writing."

And he was write. When Herminone opened the letter it was indead from McGonagall.

_**'Ms Granger,**_

_**Please meet me in my office after dinner tonight at 8pm sharp so we may begin with your leasons.**_

_**Pr. McGonagall.'**_

_"YES_!" Hermione thought excitedly."_i cant believe I almost forgot about it!"_

"leasons?" Remus questioned her."Hermione what leasons? Dont tell me your taking on more subjects. Please Hermione it wore you out last time - " He had stopped her and was standing infront of her holding onto her shoulders.

Hermoine was quiet alarmed by this change in Remus." Ah ... Remus please its not that... sorry I cant say anything.." She felt bad for not being able to tell Remus and he was really worried about her.

"Hermione" he tilted his head and was looking at her directly into her eyes" Please?"

_"Oh My God! Is hes using a puppy dog look on me? Damnit! does he really expect me to fall for that?...( she looked at his eyes again after adverting her eyes to the floor again after he asked her.) ah... oh... bloody hell!"_

She gave up with a sigh of defeat. "Fine but please Remus please dont tell anyone, not a soul! Or Professor McGonagall wont teach me any more."

At his nod and childish sign of 'cross my heart and hope to die' she continued. " Well... can we go to my dorm I dont really trust staying out here to talk."

"Of course , after you" and he beconed her through the potrait hole placing his hand on the small of her back as he followed suit.

As soon as they entered Hermiones Dorm she immediatly cast a silencing charm on her door and a sealing charm so no one could enter.

Remus was taken back by her room. It was amazing! "_Gods dont I wish I was head girl wait I mean boy , BOY!"_

His thoughts on her room were cut when Hermione has sat down on her bed and started explaining " Remus you may want to sit down" He only walked over to her ans stood leaning against one of the posts of her bed.

"Right.. well you see.. McGonagall told me on the first night back that... she would give me Animagus leasons."

Remus was taken back... he never expected this. "Hermione your to young to start that and I dont think McGonagall is one for breaking the rules even if it was for you."

"I know you have to be atleast 19 to start" Since she started she never looked at Remus she was too worryed at what he was going to say . _He'd probably be hurt with me keeping my actual age for him... omg what happens if he faints? and in my dorm? I cant go running for help. Oh no._

" Hermione your only 18 you'd atleast have to wait another year. I know im not one to talk because of James and Sirius, but it's different this time"

Hermiones worry turned to annouyance "How is it different?"

"Because... they were used to breaking the rules and... your too young Herm-" He was interupted with Hermiones outburst, which took him back by surprise

"To young! since when has that got to do with anything. And for your informantion I am not to young!"

"Hermione theres no need to snap at me. And you are to young! Last I checked the age to become and animagus let alone to study to become one you had to be alteast 19! and last i checked your 18" His voice was raising with each minute. He was hurt and annouyed with her attitude and behavior towards him.

"Remus im not a little girl any more Im 20 years OLD for gods sake! Im a young woman now so I dont see why your trying to protect me! im only 16 years younger than you! " her face was flusterd, she hadnt mean to yell at him he was just treating her like damn a child! He hardly ever done that before. Now that she thought about what she said she paled agreat deal. It was as though something was sucking out the colour for her face. "Oh bloody hell" she didnt mean to tell him about her age really. she just wanted to tell him about the animagus leasons but he wouldnt listen to her. She thought for a minute before hand that he'd understand because of what James and Siruis did but oviously that wasnt the case.

"20" Remus nearly fainted had the bed not been there. He sat down and stared at Hermione blankly. "Your 20? how did that happen?" His face went even paler than usual. Sure he had noticed a big change in Hermione over the years and she did look and seem older than both Harry and Ron but he never thought much about it. Sure mentaly and emotionaly she had always been older in that sence.

"Yes Remus im 20." she sighed before continuing "I used a time turner in my 3rd and 6th year because I had picked a hell lot of classes... hence why I always looked really worn out at the summer after coming back from school in Grimmauld Place. And please dont look at me like that. I couldnt tell any one. Do you know how hard it is to keep this from you all? Im more than 2 years older than Harry and Ron , Ive basicly lost 2 years of my life. I havent had anyone to talk to about it. And you going off your rocker at me isnt helping. And im sorry for snapping at you. I didnt mean to , you were just treating me like a child but im not Remus , im not any more."


	4. something odd

Silver Lining

Chapter 4 -

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter nor any other Charature as you'll all know their all J.K Rowlings

A/N - sorry that I havent updated this in a while ive just been preoccupied lately.

_**"Ecstacy is all you need**_

_**Living in the big machine now**_

_**Oh, you're so vain**_

_**Now your world is way too fast**_

_**Nothin's real and nothing lasts**_

_**And I'm aware**_

_**I'm in love but you don't care**_

_**Turn your anger into lust**_

_**I'm still here, but you don't trust at all**_

_**And I'll be waiting.."**_

**Goo Goo Dolls - Big Machine**

Remus didnt seem to be taking the news that well. To Hermione he seemed to be indenial. It would be the way he would shake his head now and then in his hands as though he was arguing with himself. A few minutes of trying to get his head wrapped around the idea , Remus stood up abruptly and ended the silence that had fallen in the room "Shall we get to the great hall now?" It wasnt really a question , his tone was of that of a command.

As they walked it was in total silence. Remus wouldnt even look at Hermione all the way. Finaly they reached the Great Hall and Hermione greatfully rushed and took the seat that Harry was beconing her to.

"What kept you?" Harry said to her as soon as she sat down.

"Nothing. Lupin came to find me because I left one of my books behind in his class." It wasnt a lie. But it wasnt the whole truth.

Harry didnt think anything of it and continued to talk to Ron and Ginny about up coming quiditch matches.

It turned out that Ron already knew about Harry and Ginny. Ginny had blabbed him on the way to the station.

During dinner Hermione couldnt help but feel slightly ackward, like someone was watching her. She glanced around the students once but no one was looking at her. It wasnt until she felt it again that she glanced up at the staff table. She could have sworn that Remus had been looking at her.

"'Mione?...Hermione? Whats up?" Both Harry and Ron were looking at her , puzzled looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Ron just asked you if you think we should continue the D.A group? Whats you think? Because we didnt do it last year and we think it would be better for everyone to learn to protect themselves"

" I think we should ask Dumbledore first." both boys sighed in unison" Well we dont know whats going to happen and i mean what happens if the Ministry get wind that theres still a group running about in Hogwarts called Dumbledores Army I mean really." She finnished off.

She didnt feel hungry any more and pushed her plate out away from her. "I'll see you guys later im going to go for a walk, maybe go to the librairy."

Both boys muttered their goodbyes as she left the table and headed out the hall.

She had an hour left before her leason with McGonagall so she decided to take a shower before she went.

After a quick shower and a drying spell hermione was studying her self in her full length mirror. She really had changed over the years. She had filled out in the right places and her hair was longer and more managable now. She had finaly learnt to care for her hair. She did seem older though the way she presented herself did do her justice. Snapes words came into her head _"It seems your new attitude this year is getting you no were perhaps the old little-miss-know-it-all suited you perfectly."_Had her attitude really changed that much? She ponderd over it for a while. Maybe... if her attitude had changed that much...maybe so should her apearnce?

She looked out her muggle clothes. She couldnt seem to find anything that would match her new 'attitude'.

That is untill she remembered her parents birthday preseant to her before she left.

recall of her parents conversation with her

The Granger family stood in their hall in their house. Hermione was packed and ready to apparate to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer holidays.

" Now Hermione both me and your father have seen the change in you over the years and so we decided to get you clothes this year for your birthday. You've changed into a beautieful young woman and so we bought you clothes which would... present the new you better." As Mrs Granger spoke to her daughter her father gave her a tan coloured rucksack with a large red bow attached to the top "Have a Happy Birthday when it comes sweet heart." And both Mrs and Mr Granger gave their daughter one last hug and thye all said their goodbyes before she was gone with a large POP!

end recall

"I totaly forgot!" she exclaimed to her self , hitting her forhead in the process.

She bounded over to her bed and jumped on. Hanging over the side she searched underneath for the tan rucksack. Eventualy after pushing books and boxes out of the way she pulled out the bag and sat it infront of her on her bed. Brushing her curls back off her face , Hermione opened to bag and started to rummage through. The bag was bursting with clothes all of which looked great. She was surprised that her mom and dad picked all this out.

After a while of rummaging through the clothes she finaly put on a pair of black low hung jeans which actauly touched the floor and flaired out at the bottom. A lovely cream laced top which fell past her shoulders and long sleeves stopped just before they hid both of her hands. She looke din the mirror at her figure. She looked great but her hair was still the same. It was nearing 7:30 so she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and added transfigured a black and cream ribbons out of two cotton hankerchiefs and added them to her hair. taking one las good look at her self she headed out and down to McGonagalls office.

She was running by the time she was on the floor which McGonagalls office was on. As she ran a few tendrals on hair had escaped and were flying about her head. She came to a skidding hald outside of the office and straighted her clothes before knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

Pushing the large oak door open she entered the room."Sorry in late Professor-" She was stopped short when she saw that McGonagall wasnt a lone. Sitting in an armchair at the opposite side of McGonagall was non other than Remus Lupin. "Oh evening Re - Professor Lupin" she said with a ghost of a smile directed at him. _"Whats he doing here?"_

"Close the door Miss Granger" McGonagall started " Professor Lupin has brought it to my attention that you have told him about the leasons and information about your exact age."

Hermione shot Lupin a cold glare. She asked him not to tell McGonagall. She told him what would happen. She couldnt believe he did that!

Hermione stared at the ground , "Im sorry professor."

"Its alright Hermione." McGonagall couldnt stand the look of dissapointmant on the young witches face. "Remus has explained how it is he came to know. And I must say I am quiet dissapointed in him. I mean honestly Remus looking at other peoples mail over their shoulders" a loud tut came from the older witch as she looked at the now scarlet faced Lupin" I would have thought better of you."

"Im sorry Professor" he said slyly.

Hermione was trying to contain her laughter as she watched Lupin turn back into a teenager before McGonagall. It seemed as though they both had forgotten about Hermiones presence but as soon as a few giggles escaped her mouth did they turn round to her.

"And what is so funny Miss Granger?" McGonagall said sternly. Hermione knew she wasnt being serious but all the same the tone and the look which McGonagall had directed at her gave an automatic responce.

"Nothing sorry Professor." Now it was Lupins turn to chuckle and Hermione wanted to stick her tounge out in responce but bit it instead. He may have been her friend but he was still her Professor.

"Now Professor Lupin may you please excuse me and Miss Granger, we must get on with her leasons."

Hermiones face brightened up immediately. She was still getting to do the leasons!

Later on that night after her leason Hermione retreated back to her dorm , tired and worn out.

She drew a hot soapy bath and was mixing the bubbles in when there was a knock on the door

"Who the -" she looked at her clock "ohh.." she moaned as she made her way over to her door wrapping her light red silk bathrobe tighter round her. " just a minute" she called.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Lupin. His hand was raised as he was about to lean on the door, not seeing Hermione had opened the door he lost his balance and stumbled into her dorm falling ontop of a startled Headgirl with a resounding "OOFF!" from both parties.

"Remus!" Hermione said eventualy "Wha.. what are you doing here?" She was in total shock. She had been about to get into a nice hot bath when there was aknock on the door and as she opened the door one of her Professors , Remus even falls ontop of her.

"Oh my god Hermione im so sorry!"He said has he lifted himself off of her which didnt really help the situation. Now he was straddling her."Are you alright?" He said looking down at her.

"_yeah bloodly peachy"_ she thought but bit her lip. She looked at the position they were both in and she had the decency to flush the same colour as her blood red robe.

Remus seemed to noticed her blush as he too did and rolled off of her muttering his sorrys and something else that she couldnt make out. When he was standing he held out his hand to her to help her back up but as he helped her up she saw his face glow ten times more brighter and he adverted his eyes. Shedidnt know why he was acting so strainge until she looked down at herself. Her robe had opened up a little too much and had unententualy flashed her chest for a few moments. Hermione felt she was going to die. She wish she did there and then. it was soo embarrassing. She quickly pulled her robes shut and drew the matterial tightly around her securing it with her headgirl badge she summond off of her cloak.

After everything had settled and they had fixed themselves. Hermione taking longer. She motioned him to her bed to sit as there wernt any other seats in the room.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" She asked suspisiously. her cheeks still felt they were on fire.

"Ah sorry I just wanted to appologise for going to McGonagall... Its just... I dont know I was just quiet shocked about what you told me ... and I guess I just wanted her to tell me... to .. i dont know does this make any sence?" He asked throwing up his hands in defeat of himself.

"Do you not trust me?" The hurt showed in her voice even though she had tryed to hid it .

His head quickly snapped up to look at her and he moved forward and touched her hands ith is in a reasuring manner. "No Hermione its not that. Seriously it isnt that. I do trust you more than anyone."

"Then what?"

"I honestly dont know. I guess it was to make sure I wasnt going insane"

She didnt say anything she only looked at him raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Please understand Hermione I was shocked to find out that your 20. Not that I cant see that" he added hastly seeing the look of irritation in her face. But then the unintended pun came into their minds and each blushed. "But not by that " he adding with a shy chuckle. "Ive always known you were too mature for your age. We share so much in common, well apart from me being a werewolf " he added bitterly

"Remus .."

"What im tryin to say Hermione is just basicly im sorry for the way ive acted"

She sighed "Its totaly fine, honestly it is"Adding a smile at the end

He smiled back "Thank you. Your such a bright witch Hermione and as I have said many a time before, the brightest witch of your age. I hope you can tell me what your Animagus form is when youve acomplised it. McGonagall seems extremly proud of you"

"Speaking of McGonagall. Who knew she could turn you into the younger you again 'Im sorry Professor'" She said making a perfectly good impression of Lupin in McGonagalls office a good four hours ago.

"yes well" he said as he blushed fiercly again" She does have that effect on ones mind. I must oppologise on behalf of my youngerself"

"No dont your youngerself seemed cute" she said laughing " Why should he appologise"

"Why thank you Hermione" He said laughing at the complament.

"Ah if only we could meet the young moony im sure he'd have more manors that to literally drop in on a girl during the night."

"Hm.. yes maybe one fatefull day you shall meet him unfortuanatly your stuck with the little old me." he said pouting.

"Aw Remus cheer up, theres nothing wrong with you. I myself find you breath taking to be around" She said jokely.

"Careful I may hold you to that Miss Granger" he replyed exactly how Snape would sound. This only sent Hermione and himself into a hysterical state of laughter.

"How did you sound so much like Snape just there."She shiverd " It was funny but extremly creepy"

"One doesnt go to school and then work with him with out learning something about their co workers"

"So basicly you teased him in school by mimicing him?"

"Well.." he looked thoughtfull for a minute" ..basicly yes"

They were talking animatedly for what seemed like minutes until Hermione looked over her her clock and gave out a low shreech "Its 3 in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"Good Lord really?" Remus said rubbing his tired eyes.

"y...yawn ...esss"

"Well Hermione dear sorry to chat and dash but I really must"

She walked him over to her door.

"Thank you for dropping by Remus. You dont know how much it means to just sit and talk... without it being quiditch" she laughed slightly.

"Yes well its always a pleasure to be with you Hermione, reminds me of when you were staying at Grimmauld Place."

"Yes was Goodnight" she held up her arms for a hug and he obliged.

"you mean good morning " he purred in her ear. Hermione felt her heart do a sumersault in her chest and her face burn up.

As they let go she waves and shut the door quickly behind her. She leaned against it and slid down , her heart still pumping like mad. what was going on? She could still smell if scent on her, Sandlewood and Chocolate. She breathed in deeply , trying to get her bearings together. When she finaly did she got up and went into the bath room bannishing her bath she stripped off her robe and headed for the shower.

As soon as Hermione closed her room door Remus feel against the opposite wall. Why was he feeling like this? His wolf scences went wild has he breathed in her scent of roses and vannila. What was wrong with him?


End file.
